


Family Portrait

by JustMe130



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMe130/pseuds/JustMe130
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven Bane , Thought to be more ordinary then she was . Going to school , doing normal teen 'stuff' . Including getting sucked up into all kinds of troubles , One of those was getting involved with the Supernatural world As a Half-Ling. Her smell was indentical with the ones that's usually on Nephilims , not that she wasn't one but she had other blood in herself too . It shouldn't be possible to reproduce as A warlock , or so they thought but she's here isn't she? Although she doesn't actually like what she is , she somehow finds the courage and the strenght to fight back to all those who are willing to tear her down , including demons and the clave . Before being introduced to this world she was absolutely against any kind of violance , but things change and so do people . Hearing it from her so called parents that she was adopted may have been the hardest thing to digest . Not that she didn't appriciate the fact that she had a actual home instead of an Orephange (nothing against them). Not even nine months of being a part of the supernatural world she gets to meet the worst Nephilim's son and daughter , A family who where once be-friend with the Worst Nephilim and A warlock...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Portrait

"Your a What?" My hand clutched the blade even tighter as I waited for the demon to strike , "Cassiel" . The Demon whipped it's tail around trying to get me off of my feet , I ducked and drove Cassiel deep into the back of the demon making it release a deafening roar. "I thought Warlocks couldn't reproduce , I've never heard of it before. You should report this to the clave!" With one single turn the tail of the demon hit my side making me fall onto the wet sandy ground , rain pouring down as I got back up within seconds finding the demon not even a feet away from me ready to strike again . Narrowing my eyes onto the demon I swung the knife from my one hand to the other before I rammed it deep inside it's head fighting off al the anger. And just to think that I didn't even know about this world until a few months ago , I didn't know about the clave until a five months ago and I got betrayed not even two weeks ago . They didn't even glance at me as they banned me from Idris and Alicante. "A Halfling , Even the downworlders are more then you " With a loud cry the demon vanished , making me look down in dissepointment . But of course these sorts of demons are quick to get rid of . Clicking the Blade back onto my belt I felt a tingle in my finger tips knowing that No matter what I tried to do or what I wanted I couldn't change who'm or what I was . Someone had given me this ...curse as they say , If they only could accept me then this life would be more enjoyable . Then maybe I could enjoy the spells that left my lips as I aided someone , Doesn't matter who a Downworlder or a Nephilim. Then maybe it wouldn't be so hard to be who I am . To Ignore the comments I get from Nephilims , or be spied on by some boy or girl who probably works for the clave. I thought as I saw a shadowy figure in the corner of the alley studying me , Watching me every move as I turned around and walked away Quickly trying to find out if the girl or boy got there on accident or if he or she was truly following me , then maybe I would need an heart to heart talk with him or her. I felt a trickle of sweat run down my face as I felt the warmth spread through me making a wave of nausia wash over me . I shouldn't have put all my energy down into a group of Demons just because some people work on my nerves .. My speed walking soon turned into a jog as I felt eyes on me , So I was getting spied on . How sad that they just couldn't leave me alone after banning me and not even trying to have a bit of compassion with someone who did not ask for this. "Wait!" That's all it got to make me move even faster , knowing I couldn't even let them freeze . Not in the public at least . "Please!" As I rounded the corned I walked straight into a Man - Looking in the early twenties - "Magnus?" A voice behind me shrieked as I moved to walk past the man only to be blocked again . Looking up Clearly annoyed I was about to tell him to back off but was caught of gaurd when I met his eyes , looking familiar . Almost if I was looking in the mirror . Warlock My first instinct was to take a step back ready to run for the hills , I may be young but I recognise a warlock when I see one . And let me tell you that My expierience with magic isn't as good as 'pure warlocks' After All I was a halfling , not accepted by any of my so called blood relatives , Not by the children of lillith -wel most of them not - Or by the Nephilim. As I was taking a step back I collided with something or rather someone behind me . "What do you want" My tone was cold , rather hars . Not that I cared these people didn't know who they where messing with . I may not have some magical strengt but I'm not that bad in fighting if you'd ask me. "Hello to you to " A sarcastic comment chuckled from my right as Laid my hand against the Blade on my belt ready to pull it out if I needed it , I didn't like to be laughed at . "Woah , calm down " This time the voice was from a female source , so they where the ones spying on me? "What . Do . You . Want" It came out slowly and calm as I looked back into the golden eyes of the warlock staring down at me in shock and in curiosity. "Are you Raven ?" Studying the boy as he stepped into the streetlight , His black hair was laying messy on his head as His blue eyes stared right through me . He looked oddly familiar , almost as If I'd seen him be- "Your that Boy who killed that Demon " I stated , remembering His face features for the seconds I saw him before he ran back off as If he'd realised I could see him , First I thought he wanted to kill me but then it turned out that he had saved my life . The first night I had been in contact with this world . The first thing I'd seen from this world , thinking I was halucinating I went on with my life until a week after that incident It happened again and this time I had been so close to death if Vince Didn't save my life , But after all It was because he thought I was A Nephilim too , after he heard what I could do and explained me with a disgusted face on his features what I was then the nice Vince was gone and the cold blooded killer came forewards. You have Nephilims who Could stand the downworlders enough to be around them or even be friends with them but you have those Nephilims who are even ashamed to speak out a Downworlders name or even thinking about being in the same room as them, Obviously they are looked down upon which was kind of a surprise as The boy infront of me was A Nephilim and he didn't look to bothered with the Warlock standing beside him . "You Know her?" That was the tone I was waiting on , I thought as I Turned around ready to knock some of my thoughts about The Nephilims Into the boys mind as I opened my mouth and I glared at him . "Leave her alone , Jace . She just saw me kill a demon once " The boy Interrupted me . "That still does not answer my question , of what you want " I changed the subject quickly , wanting to go home . Tell my parent's I had been with a friend , drink some tea and then go to bed . My usual routine. "It's not that easy to explain , But mostly we want to keep you safe." As I was about to Laugh I heard a roar fill the air making me pull my blade out and push away the boy who made the insulting comment about me , 'cassiel ' I thought and narrowed my eyes knowing what I'd be searching for . "I thought I lost it " I murmered mostly to myself but was surprised when I felt a hand on my shoulder pull me back. "We'll finish with this one , Alec , Magnus , . Go" The boy said pulling out a blade himself before getting into a protective stance as A girl stood beside of him . "I'm not going anywhere if that's what your thinking" I said twirling around not bothering to put my blade back , more then convinced That I'd be the one fighting of the demon who had been following me this night along with some others . "We have some information about you , that you might like " The boy said fiddling with his hands nervously as he looked from me to the warlock who was murmering some words under his breath before He laid a hand on my shoulder , his other hand on the boy's back. "No !" I cried out when I realised what he was doing , But it was too late either way . Within seconds The streets faded as the world seemed to turn upside down really fast until we where standing in a living room . Dizzy from the quick traveling I pushed myself away from them steadying myself against the wall glaring up at them . "Someone wants a drink?" The warlock asked , probably to try and get the tension out of the room . Ignoring him I looked around and focused back onto the boy As the man walked out of the room into what I think was the kitchen , "You do realise this is kidnapping right?!" I hissed at him through my teeth , looking around for an escape. "It's not like you can call the cops " The boy remarked as He let himself drop onto the seat , His eyes not leaving mine as he did so . "But my parents will " I trailed off , my mind more relaxed then it was minutes ago . Something about this place was familiar and it made me relax a bit. Going with my hand through my face I watched from under my lashes as the warlock returned His eyes focused on me standing against the wall . "What kind of Information do you even have about me?" I said exhaustion filled in my voice , I had been demon hunting most of the day and I got some coffee for break round four before I got tracked by some Demons...again. "I barely even know you , people " I said feeling my eyes wanting to drop as I said so ending in a soft murmer. "How strange it sounds to you , but we do know you. Maybe not personally but...we heard-" "The Clave or From other Nephilims ? " I said , not even bothering to hear his full phrase , knowing what he meant immidiatly . They tracked me and knew who I was , what I was and they'r still in the same room with me ...how odd. "Shadowhunters " He responded immidiatly , The warlock sat down next to him . "I don't know whatever you want to tell me , But I sure as hell don't want to hear it " That made them both frown. "If your going to tell me the Clave wants me gone , or if someone wants to try and kill me then it's too bad because I already know that kind of information you know . " I said , Using a sarcastic undertone . "Your warlock , you know that right?" Could someone knock some sense into this kid? "No really " I know I should maybe not try to anger my kidnapper since in movies and television series it always ends up bad if you use sarcasm with your kidnapper but I couldn't help it along with a sneaky grin on my face. But he kept his face blank , before the warlock spoke up . "I'm Mangus , Magnus Bane . High warlock of Brooklyn " He introduced himself , eventhough the introduction was a bit ... Narsistic I let it go , did not want any trouble with a warlock. "Raven , Raven Evans" Using my adoptive parents last name I grimaced slightly , feeling a bit uncomfortable . "Alec Lightwood" The black haired boy with blue eyes introduced himself , a smile appeared on his face . At least he was trying to be nice , I thought frowning . Why was he even this nice to me ? People usualy wore a grimace as they passed me or even spoke to me. "Why don't you take a seat?" Alec asked , getting a raised eyebrow from the warlock. "I prefer standing " "Alright , Let's cut to the case shall we?" Magnus said , his face showed concern as he watched me , sighing . "Your here , not only because your wanted by one of the most feared Nephilim but also because you appear to be my...A friend of mines daughter and of course we want to protect you." With a raised eyebrow and my mouth a bit agape , I walked around the back of the seat across of them , their eyes still on me until I sat down. "What?" My voice was barely a whispered , at Having a chance at finding my Birth mother or father or maybe both .

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone , This is my first story Here and I hope you like this 'plot' Let me know if you like it! And If you want more of it or not :3 (I've not Edited it yet! So there may have been a few spelling mistakes in it ) - (Hope you understand!)


End file.
